


Each Snowflake (Nothing Changes)

by treesramblings



Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Possessive Steve Rogers, Time Loop, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: The snow is silent as it falls around him. He can feel himself being dragged; locked inside the suit, the scrape against the concrete ground and the heavy footsteps are the only noises around him for what feels like miles.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872934
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Each Snowflake (Nothing Changes)

**Author's Note:**

> An angst ficlet for [The SteveTony Games](https://stevetonygames.dreamwidth.org/9569.html)! This fills the Time Loop square!

The snow is silent as it falls around him. He can feel himself being dragged; locked inside the suit, the scrape against the concrete ground and the heavy footsteps are the only noises around him for what feels like miles. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. He’s my friend.” 

He can still feel the dent in the armor across his chest. 

“I couldn’t let you kill him. You’re just overwhelmed.” 

The shuffling stops as a shadow falls over him. There’s a pained grunt and then footsteps walking away. 

“But it’s just us now. I’ll fix this. I’ll help you.” 

He wants this to stop. He wants the cycle to end. He has this speech imprinted in his brain, each sound, each bruise, each snowflake. Nothing changes. It continues on whether he fights or not. 

“Tony.” 

He’s so tired. 

“ _Tony_.”

“I’d rather you just kill me,” he finally says. 

“I wouldn’t do that, Tony. You were attacking Bucky and I had to stop you. I wouldn’t hurt you unless it was necessary.” 

The voice is exasperated. It always is. 

“I’m not going to hurt you anymore, Tony. Just do what I ask. I’ll take care of you.” 

What beautiful lies righteousness begets. 

“Come on. The Quinjet is still here. You won’t have to worry about Ross.” 

He wants this to be over. It’s all he wants. It feels like it’s been years since this started, since his penance began. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure everything out later.” 

The tears escape unbidden. 

“Together. That’s what I promised you, Tony. We’ll do this together.” 

Steve pulls him into the Quinjet. As the doors begin to close, Tony hears him whisper. 

“I won’t let you leave me again.” 

The doors close. A pop. A flash of light. 

The snow is silent as it falls around him. He can feel himself being dragged; locked inside the suit, the scrape against the concrete ground and the heavy footsteps are the only noises around him for what feels like miles. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. He’s my friend.” 

He closes his eyes.


End file.
